medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Youka Naze/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Naze Anime Pictures Youka Naze.png|Youka Naze Kujira Kurokami.png|Kujira Kurokami Abnormal DVD Volume 4B.jpg|Naze and Koga on the back cover of Abnormal DVD volume 4. The Kurokami siblings in their younger years.jpg|The Kurokami siblings in their younger years. Koga asks Naze to doing something crazy with her.jpg|Koga asks Naze to do something crazy with her. Hakama and six members of the Thirteen Party.png|Naze, Hakama, and five other members of the Thirteen Party. The cute Naze and her cute BFF.png|The cute Naze and her cute BFF. Naze crash lands.jpg|Naze crash lands. Maguro "greets" Naze.jpg|Maguro "greets" Naze. Naze With Her Arms Crossed.png|Naze with her arms crossed. Naze removes her skirt.jpg|Naze removes her skirt. Naze hugs Maguro.jpg|Naze hugs Maguro. Naze smiles for the first time.jpg|Naze smiles for the first time. Akune tries to make Koga see reason.jpg|Akune tries to make Koga see reason. Medaka II with Naze and Koga.jpg|Naze with Medaka II and Koga. The Thirteenth Floor of the Flask Plan Labs.jpg|The Thirteenth Floor of the Flask Plan Labs. Naze tends to Koga.jpg|Naze tends to Koga. The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator.jpg|The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator. The defeated Loser Team and Plus Six.jpg|The defeated Loser Team and Plus Six. Medaka Box Abnormal.jpg|Season 2 promotional image. Naze Manga Pictures Adult Kujira.png|An adult Kujira Kurokami. Volume5.jpg|Naze on the cover of Volume 5. Volume9.jpg|Naze/Kujira, Medaka, and Kumagawa on the cover of Volume 9. Volume22.jpg|Naze on the cover of Volume 22. Complete Guide Book.png|Naze on the cover of the Medaka Box Complete Guide Book. Chapter42.jpg|The Kurokami siblings on the cover of Chapter 42. Chapter53.jpg|The Thirteen Party on the cover of Chapter 53. Chapter151.jpg|Naze as a part of Kumagawa's new fetish on the cover of Chapter 151. Medaka supports Zenkichi.jpg|Medaka supports Zenkichi. Naze in a maid outfit.jpg|Naze in a maid outfit. Naze threatens Medaka.jpg|Naze threatens Medaka. Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model.jpg|The Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model. Viper's Den.jpg|The first match of the Student Council battle, Viper's Den. Naze agrees to join Class -13.jpg|Naze agrees to join Class -13. Remodeling.png|Remodeling Ice Fire.png|Ice Fire Naze negates Shibushi's fully powered Scar Dead.png|Naze negates Shibushi's fully powered Scar Dead. Naze defeats Shibushi.jpg|Naze defeats Shibushi. Maguro hugs his sisters.jpg|Maguro hugs his sisters. The results of Encounter.jpg|The results of Encounter. The Student Council congratulate Medaka.jpg|The Student Council congratulate Medaka. The members of the True Flask Plan in casual attire.jpg|The members of the True Flask Plan in casual attire. Zenkichi's new Student Council.jpg|Zenkichi's new Student Council. The Student Council surrounds Namanie.jpg|The Student Council surrounds Nienami. Zenkichi's Student Council.png|Zenkichi's Student Council. Ice Fire 2.jpg|Naze's new Ice Fire. Naze's delight at misfortune.jpg|Naze's delight at misfortune. Kanaino's Large Quantity.jpg|Naze hit by Kanaino's Large Quantity. Kanaino defeated.png|Naze defeats Kanaino . Naze enraged.jpg|Naze enraged. The Student Council arrives.png|Naze along with Zenkichi's Council and friends. Naze watches the game.jpg|Naze watches the game. Ajimu and Kumagawa wonder at revival.jpg|Naze exasperated by her immortal companions. Jet Black Arc Aftermath.png|The students of Hakoniwa Academy head home. Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter70.jpg|Results of the first popularity poll. Chapter113.png|Results of the second popularity poll. Category:Images